No More Hiding
by cheekysuburbanista
Summary: CAMP ROCK This is just a one shot of what might have been going through Shane's mind during "This Is Me" at Final Jam. Smitchie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I seriously can't believe I'm posting a Camp Rock fic. I mean, I'm a college graduate; I should be into far more mature things than this. But alas, here I am, completely obsessed.**

**This is kinda just a short musing on what I think might have been going through Shane's mind when Mitchie started singing. I've never written this type of fic before, and while it was kind of fun, I doubt I'll be doing it again. I'd much rather make up my own scenario than have to work off of someone else's. But, I hope you find some sort of enjoyment in it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. That's Disney…duh.**

* * *

It's the end of Final Jam, and I can't believe that girl didn't sing tonight. It's a shame for that talent to be unnoticed, and now I have no idea how I will ever find her. But, I can't dwell on that now. Uncle Brown is herding us toward the back, and we need to decide on the winner who will sing with me on our next record.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
__That hid my face  
__So afraid to tell the world  
__What I've got to say  
__But I have this dream  
__Right in front of me  
__I'm gonna let it show  
__It's time  
__To let you know_

I wonder who Brown talked into singing for everyone while we judge. The song is timid at first, and I can't hear the voice of whoever is singing. I'm sure it's probably one of the young ones who weren't up to being judged yet. Hopefully we will pick a winner before they finish, so I can see who it is.

_This is real  
__This is me  
__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
__Gonna let the light  
__Shine on me_

I stop talking to Nate. I have to be going crazy. Yeah, I was, am, disappointed that I didn't hear the song, or the girl, tonight, but am I really so obsessed that it's playing perfectly, and loudly, in my head? I shake my head to clear it, but the song continues. Then I see Uncle Brown watching me with an odd look on his face. I brace myself and turn around to face the main stage.

_Now I've found  
__Who I am  
__There's no way to hold it in  
__No more hiding who I wanna be  
__This is me_

"That's the song."

And it's Mitchie singing it. I can feel my brain short circuit as it tries to comprehend the fact that Mitchie is the girl I've been looking for all summer. I feel my hand reaching for and taking Brown's microphone as I keep my eyes trained on her face. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with the mic now that I have it. I'm still not exactly sure what it means that Mitchie is my mystery girl. I mean, am I really expected to just forget all of the lies just because she has a good voice?

_Do you know what it's like  
__To feel so in the dark  
__To dream about a life  
__Where you're the shining star  
__Even though it seems  
__Like it's too far away  
__I have to believe in myself  
__It's the only way_

But those lyrics. They're just so real. I can't help but think that maybe it wasn't _all_ a lie. She did seem so different from every other girl in my life. And, if I'm completely honest with myself, I really can't believe she was faking all of it. Girls are good, but this one deserves an Oscar if that was _all_ an act.

_This is real  
__This is me  
__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
__Gonna let the light  
__Shine on me  
__Now I've found  
__Who I am  
__There's no way to hold it in  
__No more hiding who I wanna be  
__This is me_

I finally figure out why I grabbed Brown's mic. My apprehension is gone, replaced by pure happiness. She's the girl I've been looking for. But she's also Mitchie, the girl I found without even trying. I can't let her go again, not without letting her know:

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
__The reason that I'm singing  
__I need to find you  
__I've gotta find you_

The true shock that crosses her face when I start to sing confirms that I made the right decision. She slowly walks toward me, and I think that I might not be the only one who can't believe this is happening.

_You're the missing piece I need  
__The song inside of me  
__I need to find you  
__I've gotta find you_

The short walk to reach her feels like it is taking forever. Now that my head is clear, I just want to be close to her again. I can feel the smile spreading across my face, but I don't care how ridiculous I might look. Mitchie is all that matters right now. And when we meet in the middle of the stage, and she joins in on the song that I wrote for her, I almost feel as if my heart could burst.

_This is real  
__This is me_

She's singing with such force and conviction that I am momentarily taken aback. She is trying to convince me that her lie was nothing, that the Mitchie I met was real. Like she even needs to try. I knew it all along, no matter how hard I tried to fight it, to run away from it.

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
__Gonna let the light shine on me_

My feelings are so strong as I look into her eyes and try to really convey this to her. I need to convince her that I'm not going to run again. I have to convince her.

_Now I've found  
__Who I am  
__There's no way to hold it in  
__No more hiding who I wanna be_

And then we're both singing our songs at the same time. I'm sure the smile on my face matches the one on hers, although mine is not nearly as beautiful. I grab her hand as we get deeper into the song. There have been songs for girls before, but never have I felt something this strong and powerful. I need to touch her; to get close to her; to _know_ her.

_(This is me)  
__You're the missing piece I need  
__The song inside of me  
__(This is me)  
__You're the voice I hear inside my head  
__The reason that I'm singing_

There's a desperation as I sing to her. I need her to understand. I need her to forgive. But mostly, I need her to be back in my life. I have never felt this way before, and whether or not this connection is strictly platonic or the start of something more, I know that I have to to have it in my life, and I pray that she needs it just as much.

_Now I've found  
__Who I am  
__There's no way to hold it in  
__No more hiding who I wanna be  
__This is me_

We finish the song calmly, staring into each others eyes, and I've completely forgotten about everyone else watching us. I entwine my fingers in hers, and as I squeeze her hand, she smiles. A smile that reaches all the way to her eyes. A smile that is genuine and real. A smile that takes my breath away.

I was so stupid to give her up. I should have listened. I should have let her explain. But, I'm going to make it up to her now. I have to make it up to her because I can't imagine living without her in my life. We have so much to talk about, but right now it doesn't matter. As I look into her eyes, I know: we have the rest of our lives to figure it out.

* * *

**A/N 2: That's it. The end of my very first fan fic. It's not the best, but I hope you liked at least part of it (even if it's just the lyrics to "This is Me"). :D**

**If you did like it, click on that little button down there and let me know. If reviews are good, I might just continue on in this fandom. But don't worry: if you hate it, I won't subject you to more torture. :)**


	2. Sneak peek

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed my first foray into the fanfic world. I couldn't sleep last night, so I came up with an outline for a Camp Rock fic that's about 15 chapters long. So, y'all are going to be stuck with me for awhile. :) **

**Keep your eyes open for a fic entitled A Better Place to Start. It's going to be the sort of sequel to this. It's also going to be a little different than the other Smitchie fics out there. I totally wanted them to kiss at the end of Camp Rock (I'm such a sappy romatic). ****But, I'm also a big fan of the suspense and making things worthwhile. Therefore, I'm taking things slow. They're going to be building a relationship, a real relationship. So, you're gonna have to wait for the big firsts: first kiss, first date, first I love you, etc. But, this also means that I have lots of time to make it all worthwhile, so hopefully you'll stick with me. :)**

**Here's quick preview of the first chapter of A Better Place to Start. I hope to have the full chapter finished and up tonight after I get off work.**

"Um…I don't know if you figured it out, but do you remember that day at the beginning of the summer when you went into the kitchen complaining about your food allergies?"

Shane nodded. He thought a moment, and then his eyes widened as he realized what she was saying.

"That was you wasn't it? The girl covered in flour?"

Mitchie covered her face with her hands and nodded while Shane laughed.

"Oh, that is just rich! You really did bring me down to earth. I was pretty mad after that. No one talked to Shane Gray that way."

"Well, I'll be honest with you. I knew who you were and all, but it didn't really mean anything to me. I wasn't much of a Connect 3 fan."

"Oooh…stab and twist."

"Very funny. I'm just not a big fan of the…what was it…cookie-cutter-pop-star-stuff."

"Well, I can accept that. But, you know, you might just turn into a Connect 3 fan after all."

"And why is that?"

"Well, I hear their singer has undergone a bit of a change this summer."

Mitchie raised her eyebrows, playing along in Shane's game.

"Really?"

"Yep. You see, he met this girl. And she kinda knocked some sense into him."

"She sounds like quite the girl."

"Oh, she was. And he mellowed out when he was around her. And then he heard her sing, and he was just blown away. In fact, she helped him remember why he started singing in the first place."

Mitchie smiled shyly at Shane, unable to come up with anything to say to him. They sat for a moment in silence, the canoe softly rocking in the water. But, where the earlier silence was oppressive, this silence was comfortable. Eventually though, it was time for Shane to bring up what needed to be brought up.


End file.
